rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Rapture Education
Sitemap Rapture Education * See also Rapture Society * See also Public_Announcements --- --- --- --- --- Education in Rapture - Personal advancement and educating the Children Rapture would have many children in its increasing population who needed a proper education Rapture University --- --- --- Schools : * Rapture had to have schools for the children. * University (Rapture-U) (for Rapture to be 'Self Sufficient' such a thing would need to exist) * There likely would have been private schools (more exclusive for the well-to-do) * Issue discussed elsewhere of whether there are any children in Rapture now. * Assume if there are children then schools will exist in the City Center/Downtown (safe) areas. * Vocational training is offered to Citizens of all ages (forging stronger links for the Great Chain) --- --- --- Basic Public School in Rapture : 1/4 to 1/3 of the people in Rapture, by the time of the Kashmir Massacre, may have been School age children. Public teaching of Reading, Writing and Arithmetic for functional literacy, and then Rapture-type Civics/Citizenship/History. Anything past that being paid for by parents, or companies funding vocational school or work training. Home schooling on demand. There could be potential use of more advanced audio-visual methods for labor saving instruction, and later the Learning Tonics. What grade levels would be provided/required (ie- upto 12th grade ) ... not sure. Rapture University for higher degrees of learning. Likely with more than a little business funding to provide sufficient abilities for the future, and qualified new workers/employees. Numerous small private schools of various specializations would exist. Vocational schools for various skills -- available to adults also - thinking all those 'construction' workers would just sit on their asses and put their hands out begging was asinine and there is plenty of work to do -- when you allegedly had a bunch of 'rich' people, then they pay to have things done and wages are subject to supply and demand like everything else. Learning on the job, as usual. Part-time Starter jobs for kids. Child Labor laws might be an issue impacting this (school requirements...) ? What were Ayn Rand's views on that (as a starting point for what Rapture might have had ?) Automation alternatives might make many classic 'child labor' jobs unneeded. We saw Ryan The Lion Preparatory Academy (preschool and daycare) in BaS, which would probably exist, but NOT in a high rent mall location, and especially (if Ryan's) not in anything Fontaine owned. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . Duck and Cover : School educational (indoctrination) film about the Atomic Bomb menacing the Surface World... and the threat of contact with it (It is still shown in New Rapture where people STILL have to be dissuaded from trying to leave before 'the Cures' final goal can be reached). This is not the 'Duck and Cover' type material, instead it is the footage from the 'our town' test demonstrations of effects of atomic blast on typical America town settings ... Actually many of Rapture's people were convinced the threat was real and accepted the reasoning that smugglers imperiled everyone. Atlas's propaganda didn't speak for the majority of Citizens (its too bad the writers couldn't allow such logic to taint their simpleton story), but convinced enough people (many being unstable Splicers) to make murderous trouble, and in the end he was losing the 'civil war' after Fontaine lost his initial advantages. Note that such 'Propaganda' was shown to School children in the united States for many years. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .